una tarde a entretenida
by chicaaventurera
Summary: fiolee


-si pero puedo conseguirla en DVD dulzura…pero si quieres hacemos otra cosa-dijo Marshall con un tono de sensualidad, fionna se sorprendió un poco pero ya sabia a que se refería

- marshall en serio ahora?-dijo fionna con un tono juguetón mientras el joven se le acerca al cuello de la aventurera y comienza a darle pequeño besos ,con lo cuales fionna comenzó a sentir pequeña corrientes de excitación ,pero trataba de no hacerlos notar

-vamos dulzura, sabes bien que te gusta –dijo Marshall viéndola a los ojos para darle un profundo y apasionado beso, con lo cual la aventurera después de unos momento comenzó a corresponderle ,después de unos besos Marshall sonrió triunfante al ver sonrojada a fionna ya que se le notaba por su tono de piel, lentamente marshall acerca sus labios al cuello de la chica y comienza a besarlo de una forma cariñosa y sensual al mimo tiempo

Mientras fionna comenzó a gemir por lo bajos, Marshall comienza a masajearle la espalda con su mano a un ritmo sensual lo que hacia que subiera el calor a la aventurera , Marshall se deleitaba con lo gemido que daba fionna y este quería intensificar las cosas pero fionna de un momento a otro posa su mano en la mejilla de marshall para que lo viera

-que sucede no te gusto?-pregunto haciéndose el inocente

-no seas tonto, solo que mejor vamos a tu cuarto, no te parece?-dijo fionna con un tono sensual que convenció a Marshall ,estos se dirigieron a la habitación del chico ,cuando entraron y pusieron cerrojo a la puerta ,Marshall tomo de la cintura a la aventurera y la llevo directamente a la cama ,por lo cual fionna solo rio un poco por tal acción-vaya no sabia que me desearas tanto

-claro dulzura, si eres muy irresistible-dijo Marshall riendo un poco, para después comenzar quitándole el abrigo a la chica, después de unos momentos se quitaron básicamente casi todas la prendas que usaban en exceso, quedando Marshall en un pantalón y fionna con una camisa azul y un short esto se quedaron mirando por unos momentos para contemplar al otro-lo dijo de nuevo…..eres muy irresistible

-ahhh Marshall –dijofionna uniendo sus labios con los del chico, esto nuevamente iniciaron las caricias que hacia que la intensidad del momento aumentara, Marshall comenzó a besar el cuello de fionna a la vez dándole unos leve mordiscos, fionna solo le acariciaba su cabello, desordenado el corte de Marshall , a la vez con una mano acariciaba sensualmente la espalda de marshall

mientras este se deleitaba con la aroma de la aventurera poco a poco la caricias se habían vuelto mas atrevidas de parte de ambo jóvenes ,Marshall lentamente le quita la camisa a fionna dejando descubierto sus pechos ,con lo cual marshall le planta un beso profundo a fionna en los labios mientras este con una mano comenzó a jugar con unos de los pechos de la aventurera ,fionna entre cortado gemía por el placer que le daba el chico ,Marshall bajo su cabeza para posar sus labio en unos de los pezones de fionna ,este con cuidado comenzó a lamerlo y morderlo seductoramente ,fionna solo se limitaba a gemir y a acariciar el cabello de Marshall

Marshall sigilosamente le arrebato la falta a fionna claro que esta se dio cuenta ,pero le encanto como lo había hecho fionna toma su rostro y lo acerca al suyo para darle un beso apasionado y profundo ,mientras usaba eso como distracción le quito el pantalón ,con lo cual Marshall sonrió y aumento la intensidad del beso, duraron unos minutos así y Marshall se canso de tanto esperar pero debía darle algo de placer a fionna antes de comenzar con el acto ,este bajo lentamente dejando unos besos por el estomago de fionna ,después de arrebatarle la pantis azul de la chica ,acerca su rostro y comenzó a lamer la intimidad de la chica ,esta gemía de placer por la acción del joven

Marshall sonrió victorioso y comenzó a lamer en circulo lo que causo que fionna se aferrara a la cama con sus manos mientras arqueaba su espalda por el placer que tenia en ese momento ,Marshall llevo una de su manos a la zona sexual de la chica y con delicadeza comenzó a acariciarlo dándole placer a la aventurera ,esta disfrutaba la experiencia que le estaba dando Marshall y trataba de contener lo gemidos causado por este ,Marshall rio por lo bajo y siguió con su labor ,después de unos momentos fionna no lo pudo contener mas y dio un gemido de placer combinado con sensualidad ,pues había tenido su primer orgasmo

-ahhh…estuvo….genial… -dijo entre cortado la chica con un rubor en su rostro

-jejeje y aun no termino-dijo Marshall besando a fionna , mientras esta le correspondía con pasión, Marshall se quita su ultima prenda y cubre a los 2 con la sabana de la cama, después este se separa para ver a la chica-dulzura ,seguimos?-pregunto Marshall con amabilidad

Fionna simplemente rodea su cuello con su brazos y le da un beso para que continuara ,Marshall lentamente posa su miembro en la entrada de la intimidad de la chica ,este lo mueve con lentitud dándole un poco mas de placer a fionna que solo se limitaba a gemir ,Marshall no se pudo contener mas y de un movimiento brusco entro su miembro a la intimidad de la chica esta da un grito de placer y después monta una de sus piernas alrededor de la caderas del chico ,para incitarlo a seguir ,Marshall comienza a moverse lentamente mientras su respiración comenzaba a entrecortarse, mientras fionna gemía y le daba uno que otros beso en el cuello de Marshall ,después las embestidas comenzaron a tomar un poco mas de velocidad ,fionna ya daba gemidos que se escuchaba por todo el cuarto mientras Marshall besaba su cuello y se deleitaba con el aroma que poseía la aventurera ,llegaron al tal punto que las embestida pasaron a de ser rápidas ,ahora eran fuertes ,estaban a punto de llegar al clímax y Marshall deseaba que fueras mas placentero ,así que tomo a fionna por la espalda y la levanto quedando esta sentada en sus piernas mientras esta se aferro a su cuello con sus brazos mientras daba las ultimas embestidas ,hasta que no pudieron contenerlo mas y llegaron finalmente al clímax donde dieron mutuamente un sonoro gemido de pasión ,sensualidad y placer

Después de unos segundos Marshall bajo a fionna y la acostó lentamente mientras se acomodaba junto ella mientras recuperaba el aliento poco a poco, este se le acerca y le da un pequeño beso por lo cual esta lo toma de buena manera

-bien dulzura, al menos no tenemos al uno al otro-dijo Marshall sonriéndole a la chica

-si mejor para ti, ahhh Marshall en serio cuando tendremos una cita de verdad?-pregunto fionna aferrando su cuerpo con el del chico bajo la fina sabana que lo cubrían

-lo intentaremos mañana vale-dijo Marshall dándole un beso en la frente a la chica

Marshall porque sonríes?-pregunto fionna arqueando una ceja ,Marshall se pone nervioso

-ah nada U_Uu-dijo Marshall cerrando los ojos

-pervertido jejeje-pensó fionna sonriendo para cerrar los ojos y quedar dormida juntos al guapo rey de los vampiros


End file.
